metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Next
If you wait long enough a lowercase 'e' and what looks like a 3, M, and E appear. So why was my edit deleted? Zero (0) 01:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry, didn't see it. Zero (0) 01:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry about it mate. Happens a lot when there are lots of people trying to add things to one page at once. --Fantomas 01:46, 22 May 2009 (UTC) the Beret I notice what looks like a land in the shape of a skull and some words I cant quite make out on big boss' Beret, can anybody make out what the words are? --CloudHiro From what I can tell, it looks like "Militaires Sans Frontieres". ::ah, a quick run through babblefish basicly says it means "Soldiers Without Borders" --CloudHiro add: yep, basically, it's a play with the real organisation named médecins sans frontières (Doctors without borders) --Seven.tales :considering its french, it may have something to do with the Les Enfants Terribles project. not to mention the skull symbol is a classic symbol for outer heaven. we got quite alot to expect with this new game! --CloudHiro Not Raiden The scans of Raiden are not Raiden (or at least I believe so); they're Gray Fox. If Big Boss is involved, then the other character has to be Gray Fox to match the timeline, unless Raiden time travelled to the past.--Richardtalk 16:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :It looks too much like Raiden, and nothing like Gray Fox. And there's always the possibility that this is a game set in two different timelines or is two different games. --Fantomas 17:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah time travel could be involved. Guess we'll have to wait until E3 to learn more.--Richardtalk 17:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) doesnt really look like raiden to me, I think its most likely someone else. Not nessessarly gray fox though. could be a completely new character, or perhaps the very first cybernetic ninja, Kyle Schneider --CloudHiro 07:45, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Kyle Schneider was never a cyborg ninja. He was fitted with a special suit, but it was never the same level of technology that Gray Fox or Raiden were fitted with. It's not Gray Fox, because his suit was different to Raiden's. Check the Famitsu image next to this image, look carefully at the jaw line, Raiden's signature cybernetic lower lip and pointy chin are both visible. The only thing that is different is the eye color. And if anyone says it's Sunny, I will slap them. --Fantomas 09:20, 28 May 2009 (UTC) And one of raiden's biggest signature is his very light blue, almost silver eyes. and the cheek bones seem slightly off to what is normaly seen on Raiden. Also, there seems to be slight features that makes the face seem uch more feminine than raiden's. Quite honestly there is no way in hell its Sunny, but it could be someone new. And as for the suit and jawline, who says this is a cyborg ninja exoskeleton in the first place? it could simply be a suit of armor of sorts, that covers up to the jawline like a mask. Also, with all the recons since MGS1, it could still be Schneider, and just because its a diffrent suit doesnt mean it cant be gray fox, and could be a armored mussle suit that gray fox wore before he was 'killed' and his body refited with a cybernetic exoskeleton. Though these are all pointless theories. there is no possable way of knowing intill kojima reveals it at E3. :Why hasn't anyone suggested Little John? When he gets older he'll look like Raiden, only a bit different. --Drawde83 22:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Drawde you magnificent bastard. Finally some speculation that doesn't sound completely ridiculous. Although the idea that Little John has a tragic accident just like Raiden does it a bit far-fetched, it's not too bizarre considering this is Metal Gear we're talking about. Oh wait, his eyes are blue as well. Oh well. It lasted for a little while. --Fantomas 22:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::not to mention it looks like a female...its NOT SUNNY THOUGH!--CloudHiro 00:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::I have a theory it is Little John because - and hear me out - every protagonist in the series has had a very plain name (e.g. David, John, Jack), whereas almost all the supporting characters have had slightly unusual names (e.g. Sunny, Hal). If a plain name (John more than any other) acts as sort of a symbol for the series protagonists, perhaps by calling Raiden's son "**Little** John" is Hideo's way of hinting that this is a young version of an upcoming protagonist. But yeah, like you said he has blue eyes to. But Meryl's eyes changed colour from MGS to MGS4 didn't they? -Chaos91 09:13, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Did She? If she did, then it's more likely Raiden, because besides the eyes it is him. --Fantomas 09:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Besides the face having many suptle changes to make it look like a girl, instead of the masculine way the face model looked in MGS4? It looks suptley too much like a girl now for me to honestly think its raiden. it must be a new girl in a cyborg ninja outfit... and speaking of which, unfortunately the sunny theorists are going to have a hay day, since the thunder and lightning turned to sunny weather, they are going to be saying the stormy weather turning to sunny weather will symbolize raiden being replaced by sunny. its not sunny damnit XD --CloudHiro 18:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) It also should be noted that Raiden is just a code name, his real name is Jack, so the code name is probably still raiden as he once had the codename snake and several people in the series had the codename snake, but what should be disputed is that is this Jack, or a completely diffrent Raiden.--CloudHiro 19:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Big Boss? There are more leaked scans of the Famitsu magazine an acording to some translators in an interview in the magazine Hideo Kojima didn't refer to the character as Big Boss but rather as XX (To make it unknown) I haven't edited the main article because I've only found that on forums. But if any of you find a reliable source or search for it add it. User:200.121.196.195 :Because the article is censoredhttp://kotaku.com/5270922/first-big-boss-and-then-raiden-with-censored-kojima-interview. Some of it has been translatedhttp://kotaku.com/5271124/can-you-decipher-kojimas-famitsu-interview.--Richardtalk 20:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh, Richard, you beat me to it! --Fantomas 20:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) i thought of somthing what if that is raiden and big boss, but they cant both be in the game in a diffrent time era, but what if the game is like msg2 and you play as raiden in one part of the game in the future and play as big boss in a other part of the game in the past. oh and that could be solids bandana on raiden and mabey solid died remember mgs4 was solids last game--User:Noname the hero 23:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's my theory as well. Apparently Kojima hints in the Famistu interview that there may be a lot of different sections spread out over the entire Metal Gear Saga. --Fantomas 00:02, 28 May 2009 (UTC) That still doesnt look like raiden though. for one the face and armor are a bit off. but it could indeed be based of several diffrent sections in metal gear history. And we havent thought of one thing. if its in the big boss, development of outer heaven era. it could be the very first cybernetic ninja, Kyle Schneider. :Apart from his eyes, it looks exactly like Raiden. --Fantomas 08:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :: Not exactly, for one the cut along the scalp and the bar code,also, the cheek bones seem a little bit fuller and the overall face looks much more feminine than how raiden was presented in MGS4. so its quite possably someone completely new as well. --CloudHiro 02:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::If it is a new character, then Kojima practically used the same model as Raiden.--Richardtalk 02:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::: considering how often that happens in MGS (Raikov, Akiba's grandfather, etc.) it wouldnt suprise me. but the overall impression is that the face was altered juuusssst slightly enough to look like a female, since raiden's face looked much more masculine (supriseing considering how he looked in MGS2! *ducks!*) in MGS4.--CloudHiro 06:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Considering how often this happens? Both of those times you mentioned were done for comedic effect. Raikov was supposed to look like Raiden, as was Johnny's grandfather (and that wasn't even the same model, it just had the mask). --Fantomas 08:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Ok so you say the armor is a little diffrint that is vary logicle for intince didint raiden have that all taken off at the end of MGS4 right so mabey he is called to do one last missin (i dont know who it could be from) like snake had to on shadow moses (did i misspell that)so thare for he had been fited with new armor (i highy dout that) for that missin or that could be Raiden before the events of MGS4 but that wouldint explane the bandana that looks a lot like Solid snake's bandana and what if the game goes far across the MGS timeline, for exsanple you may play as Eva dering the time she gets kidnaped or play as gray fox dering the war in moszanbeck (i really think i misspelled that) or even olga before the taker chapter, and thare for the game is all about acksoly playing the parts of the timeline that are rather misteruys or parts that we dont know much about, and the adds we saw are only showing the more inporting characters that you can play as , wareus thare are really a hell of a lot more character to play as.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HEVEN 17:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :God you need to learn how to spell. :He has dyslexia. --Fantomas 17:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I see. Hey screw you dude (thanks fantomas). Ok anyways i dont think that is gray fox 1 becuse Frank does not have hair like that 2 the eye color is deffrint to look . But allthough that is old and kojima has changed gray fox's story before so is probly isint gonna help the case.--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HEVEN 17:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :No, thank you. I prefer women. NOT men. Please work on your spelling kid. :: hair doesnt mean a thing, especaly considering when its from the MSX era, graphical updates and such probably means much diffrent hair. and besides, Im pretty shure that isnt raiden, or gray fox, or any of the prevous cyborg ninjas. It looks like someone brand new, and the face was altered slightly to apear female, instead of the more masculine form the face model had for raiden in MGS4. (no, I do NOT mean sunny, no bloody way. I said someone new) --CloudHiro 22:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, that picture of Gray Fox to the left is still in canon. That image is actually from the Mobile/PS2 versions of the game, not the MSX version. Yoji Shinkawa redrew all the characters to bring them more in line with how they are seen in the series general canon. Not that I think this is Gray Fox, there's just no way it could be in my eyes. If it is, there needs to be a very good explenation for it. I still think it's Raiden personally. --Fantomas 22:44, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Raiden Cloned? I'm not saying the Big-Boss character is or isn't Big Boss, because the game could be over multiple time periods, and we all know it's not Raiden. But the bar-code on the Raiden-esque character's forehead got me thinking. Raiden had a bar-code on his right shoulder of his suit after it was implemented. It lead me to think that this character could be a clone, having had the bar-code implemented at birth or something like that. So I tried to think of how could he have been cloned, he was in the Patriots hands post-MGS2, just like Big Boss. From Raiden's page: "As a prisoner, the Patriots used Raiden as a test subject for experiments in exoskeletal enhancement surgery." They either could have got the data they needed to clone him then or else they might have literally decided to build soldiers in the likeness of Raiden (MGS4 Raiden), each one having a bar-code on their forehead. It wouldn't be unlike Kojima's style at all to simply re-use the whole clone thing again because he has always worked this way. Examples: Metal Gear's Black Ninja's story (ability's enhanced by drugs, flex armour suit, etc) was just evolved to make Gray Fox's story, which was carried into MGS2(Olga), and MGS4(Raiden). Dead Cell in MGS2 were not unlike MGS1, BB Corp were not unlike them either. And the Cobra Unit were like the BB Corp in the way that each had an emotion, etc. attached to them, which had some background story, like: The Fury who was burned on re-entering the Earth's atmosphere so he goes around burning others. Each BB has a similar structure to their story. Lynchy010 18:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) So What do ye think? Lynchy010 10:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The word "Raiden" (雷電?) literally means "thunder and lightning" in Japanese. The trailer is perpetual thunder and lightning. Hint at Raiden possibly making an appearance, maybe, as the main character or an NPC? Solid Snake Perhaps the picture that looks like big boss is actually Solid snake, though somewhat aged, and maybe even cured. If the Ninja is indeed Raiden, albeit with side effects of reverting to human form(hence eye color) then Snake might end up being a CODEC contact for a similar role to Cambell. These are merely theories, however. PSYCHOFYRE Well, realisticly, the ageing effects of Werner Syndrome cannot be reversed, but if cured he'd be able to start ageing normaly again from his current biological age. if ever seen in the future, solid snake will always look like his current old man state or older. but you did brought up something, how do we know that is big boss? it could just as easily be yet another clone of him, though made more recently.--CloudHiro 18:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean... made more recently? All of the Snake cloning operations ended with Solidus (they wouldn't need another Big Boss clone since they have Solidus, the perfect clone of Big Boss.), and besides which, seeing how the Patriots were disbanded after the events of MGS4, and the AI's were killed, there wouldn't be a "Les Enfants Terribles" Project to produce clones anyways. Also, Liquid Ocelot needed the genetic data of Solid, Liquid, and/or Solidus to successfully control the SOP system, and Naomi Hunter also said he seeked out only those three DNA projects alone (and Liquid Ocelot would definitely know about another clone existing of Big Boss other than Solid Snake, Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, and Liquid Snake himself would probably figure it out anyways.) Hay, just because the patriots are gone, doesnt mean people wont start wars again and soldiers as impressive as big boss or solid snake wouldnt be any less atractive to the powers that be, thus more cloning. but again, this is just speculation, pay no mind to it. Now that its known that its 2 games, one will feature Raiden (ether a new raiden or perhaps Raiden during the events between MGS2 and MGS4), and one features big boss aparently leading up to the events of the origonal Metal Gear. --CloudHiro 06:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :They might clone Raiden, that's the closest they can do, however, Big Boss is dead already, and they won't make a clone of Big Boss. They also can't use Solid Snake's DNA (or heck, any of the Les Enfant Terribles Snake brothers DNA) because his DNA won't be able to produce any clones (a safeguard in case someone tried to clone him). EDIT: I will admit that this would lead up to the events of the Original Metal Gear, but it may need to surpass the story-length of Metal Gear Solid 4 (which is currently the longest Metal Gear game ever, mainly due to the fact that the entire storyline is composed of five entire acts, and that's not even counting "Naked Sin/Naked Son".) just to get us to the beginnings of Metal Gear. You know, we might as well need to figure out if Raikov is indeed a member of FOXHOUND (I know that MPO had him being a recruitable member for the Penninsula of the Dead Missile Station resistance/FOXHOUND, but since his fate was ambiguous, not to mention his recruitment of him was a side mission, we don't know what exactly happened to him.). Maybe this rumored new game with Big Boss/Naked Snake would shed some light into this. A new Raiden? Remember, Raiden is just a code name, the Raiden we know Is Jack. Considering the suptle diffrences, such as eye color, and more feminine features to the face, it is possable it is a new person who has the same codename as raiden, and looks similar, but is a completely diffrent person, like How Big Boss and Snake were both known as snake, (Naked and Solid), and look extremely similar to each other in their games, but look diffrent in suptle ways. so who could it be? --CloudHiro 21:51, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Soo... any chance of this "next" Metal Gear Solid Game as actually being two Metal Gear Solid games? I'm asking because I kinda find it hard to believe that Cyborg Raiden AND Big Boss would co-exist. Seeing how the first "encounter" with Big Boss was about 9-13 years after the Zanzibar Uprising, which has Big Boss basically being charred flesh, there was no way for them to meet in this condition, and even IF the burns didn't happen, Big Boss looks drastically different now compared to when he was Naked Snake due to age. That reminds me, that Big Boss-esque figure would not be Solid Snake cured because: 1. He has that Werner Syndrome-esque fate due to a deliberate tampering of DNA by his creators in case someone tried to capture him/duplicate him or if he tried to rebel (and last time I checked, Werner Syndrome isn't curable). 2. He pretty much wanted to see through Big Boss's dying wish of living not as a snake, but as a man, thus going into hiding for good, and in essence retiring completely from the battlefield (that means no more operating the battlefield or giving commands.). The only way the Big Boss-esque figure and the Raiden picture can work is if there are at least two new Metal Gear games (we do know that one's in development for the PSP.) They could jump back and forth from the past and the future, like Godfather II. 19:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Final Countdown I'm not sure, but the "8" could also have been "日", which is Japanese for "sun" and "day." Oreng3 02:57, 2 June 2009 (UTC) the trailer did you guys notice that the trailer, displaying parts of raidens body, displays unusual focus on raiden's eye, even going as far as highlighting it in a way at one point in the minitrailer? Think kojima is trying to tell us something? XD--CloudHiro 10:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Mask I know what the mask is. It is part of the upcoming Castlevania that Hideo Kojima is helping develup. [http://xbox360.ign.com/objects/142/14275421.html Castlevania: Lords of Shadow] -- [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''This is the liberty we’ve won for ourselves……Outer Heven ''' 21:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC) It could just be a reference to a similar gimmick. Look at all the ones used throughout the series? This isn't the first one to be taken from another game made by Konami. Besides with Vamp, I can hardly see any metal gear that involves vampire and ghoul slaying. Though it might make Big Boss' fear of vampires come to fruition... lol!